Hoods Episode 1
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Robin Hood/Spooks crossover. A certain someone escapes from a Russian prison and returns to MI5, but then she is capturedby Al-Quaeda and held hostage. Will she be rescued in time or will it be too late? Complete and more info inside! PLZ READ! T for safe
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a series of small stories and this seemed the right sort of think to do, so this story is a cross between Spooks and Robin Hood which I **_**love! **_**But I unfortunately own nothing!**

**Hope you enjoy, each one will be about five or six chapters long, not very long either, but there will hopefully be quite a few.**

**Thanx for reading Rache!**

The night sky was dark, with no moon or stars to brighten up the air. A black car slipped silently into an alleyway. Out of it appeared John Little, head MI5 agent in charge of protecting the country, followed by Carter, a well trained British MI5 agent. He was pushed roughly out of the car by Will Scarlet, a young agent with a talent to make anything.

"Not so rough!" Muttered Carter. Will took him by the sleeve and pushed him over to where John was standing.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"You know what to do?" John turned to his well trusted friend and mole.

Carter nodded.

"And be safe," added Will.

Carter nodded again as another large black car swept up to them.

Out of it clambered Winchester, a Russian MI5 agent. He was followed by a figure that was hooded, to prevent them seeing anything, and cuffed. The figure was more _pushed _out as they struggled to regain their balance. Winchester put a hand on their shoulder but the figure shook him off angrily.

"Ah, Winchester." John stepped forward. "Our deal?" Winchester nodded and there was a jangle of keys as the figure finally got their freedom. The figure shook its arms, but was caught by the young man with Winchester, who held their arms tight. The figure sighed heavily, but did not resist.

"And you're saying that you have no idea who that person is?" Will whispered, they were far enough away from the Russians to be heard.

"No." John replied roughly. He turned to Winchester. "The hood." He said.

Winchester nodded and pulled off the hood to revile a young female figure. She had long, tangled brown hair (not surprising since she had been in a Russian prison for 8 years) her deep blue eyes looked around, though she didn't seem terrified, only angry and confused. Her eyes were haunted and over her face seemed to fall some sort of shadow. Her skin was pale and unblemished, with the exception of some sort of old bruising that was wearing away. She was wearing a loose black jumper that was torn slightly at the bottom and some black trackies.

"Marian." Will heard John breath.

She looked around her and spotted them, she showed a few signs of relief, not physically, but Will could tell, the shadow over her face lessened a little and the haunted look in her eyes was replaced slightly by shock.

John snapped his fingers, not removing his eyes from Marian. Carter walked forwards towards the Russians and they shoved Marian forwards, she staggered ahead, still unsteady on her legs. The Russians took Carter in and he spoke fluently to them in Russian, they replied and he laughed. Marian swayed slightly and Will caught her quickly...

Xxx

The car was tense, Marian was staring out of the window and John was taking extra interest in his shoes. They were both wishing that Will was here, but he had excused himself to walk, saying he needed some air.

"How long was it?" John asked quietly, finally breaking the tension.

"Eight years." Marian replied.

John sighed and shook his head. "I'm so sorry Marian, we didn't even know you were in there for a year and then we sweated blood to get you out."

"Its fine John, you get used to it after a while." Marian smiled weakly.

"You shouldn't have had to!" John banged his fist against the car seat. "Please," his tone was softer now. "Tell me." The command was simple, yet complex.

Marian took a deep laboured breath. "Not yet." She said finally, she wasn't ready yet. "How is everyone?" She asked brightly, but John just shook his head.

"Marian, they were all killed." It was blunt, quick and painless.

Well it had been quick, but certainly not painless. "How?" Was all she asked.

"After Harry was killed and I was appointed, then you disappeared. That night, they were all killed in their sleep, at their homes, except Ross who was MIA, suspected dead, but we all have suits at the Grid now, to prevent it happening again."

"The Grid." She repeated.

"The base."

"I _know_. I haven't been away that long John."

"I know."

Her experiences had made Marian more immune to shock than she had been. She was able to keep all the emotion inside, where she was breaking down. Ross? Harry? Lucas? Connie? Malcolm? Ben? Adam had died in a car bomb incident a few years before she had been taken. It was the first of its kind, unknown to the public. But they couldn't all be gone.

She took a long shaky breath.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When will it stop hurting?"

John sighed. "It will take time, Marian."

"I know." She sighed and went back to staring out of the window.

Xxx

"Oh my God!" A petit woman, with beautiful dark skin gasped and stopped still. "Marian?!" She ran towards her at high speed and enveloped her in a hug.

After years of no affection, Marian was a little overwhelmed by this act of kindness. She snapped out of it and chuckled, hugging Djaq back.

"_You're_ the one they took!" Djaq gaped.

"Yep," Marian smiled, albeit weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when my best friend suddenly disappeared, the one that I knew was an MI5 agent; I came here looking for answers. Honestly Marian, when you disappeared, you caused HUGE panic! So I became an agent an whenever I get a spare minute I start tracking you!" Djaq pulled away.

"Yeah, I suppose that was only likely." Marian sighed sadly.

"Come on." Djaq lead her to the briefing room and sat her down. "What's wrong?"

"Well, apart from the whole Russia thing, I can't believe I dragged you into this! I've just gone and put you in danger!" Marian slumped in a chair and leant back, closing her eyes.

"_Tell me what you know!" The woman standing over her was a usual, the mechanism they were using to torture her were burning rods, strictly forbidden, but they didn't care._

"_I don't know anything!" Marian insisted, the woman had spoken in Russian and so she replied in it. She hissed in pain as a rod burnt her skin, the smell of burning skin made her gag._

"_Tell me!" The woman roared, thank god she had learnt to speak Russian while she was here._

"_I know noth-" She cut herself off with another hiss._

_The woman moved closer. "Tell me what you know about operation cover-up!" She hissed._

"_I know nothing!" A cry this time as the pain became unreal..._

Marian sat bolt upright, her eyes wide, now she saw it when she closed her eyes. She put her head in her hand and buried her self, trying to escape the memories

A figure entered the room as Marian tried to escape.

Robin Locksley was having a bad day. He needed to look closer at cover-up and he still hadn't met the guy who had come back from Russia. He had decided to go into the briefing room to look through some papers, in peace.

So he was not happy when he saw that Djaq was in the briefing room, comforting some woman, who held her head in her hands.

"Djaq!" He barked and Djaq span around.

"What?" She asked irritably, turning back to the woman.

"Who's that? Why is she in the grid?" He snapped. What with being the head of section B (the MI5 base, John dealt with everything, like the home office and so on, but he dealt wit the action.) he was always worrying for his agents; he didn't want another repeat of what happened to the last agents.

"Go away Robin, I'm doing something." This wasn't the usual polite Djaq, there was something up with her. It had to be that woman.

Robin put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Look love, if you've been raped or something I suggest you go to the police." The woman shook him off angrily and stood up. The moment he looked at her he was dragged into her beautiful blue eyes, though they were slightly, what's the word, haunted.

She scowled at him and turned to Djaq with a smile. "I'm going to and find John, I really need a good cuppa. Those Russians sure can torture, but they can't make a cuppa!" She walked past Djaq and wacked into Robin's shoulder purposely.

Djaq followed her with her eyes, looking very concerned. Then she turned to Robin and glared.

"Well done! You really hit it off with her!" Robin was dazed, still remembering her curves, her beautiful eyes. "Robin!" Djaq snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What?" He asked, snapping out of a trance.

"Do you know who she is?" Djaq asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"That was Marian Fitzwalter, she was an agent at fifteen, got dragged into it when her mum was shot. Eight years ago, the Russians got her..." Djaq trailed off, deciding to let him work it out on his own and went to find Will.

Robin couldn't believe it. She was beautiful, gorgeous. And _ she _was the one the Russians had taken. He sighed and slumped into a seat, staring forlornly at the pieces of paper, it took him two minutes to go and look for Marian...


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

It had taken Robin twenty minutes to find Marian; she wasn't with John or in her room, though she had been there, supposedly to change out of her clothes. The suitcases on the bed had been rummaged through, though nothing else had been touched.

He was wandering back to the briefing room when he heard a noise from the old bathrooms. They weren't used much now because they all had their own, but someone was using them. He silently pushed open the door. There stood Marian, she was now wearing some tight blue jeans and a turquoise top was discarded on the floor. She stood in front of the sink, in only her bra, as she washed years of dirt from her face. Robin winced visibly as he saw the whip marks that covered her back; she had a small tattoo of an angel heart on her shoulder.

"John sent you to check on me?" Marian asked, without turning around. Robin jumped, he had been silent.

"How... how did you..." Robin stuttered.

"Years of being in solitude, well mostly, you get used to these things." She smiled and turned around.

"Yes I heard, I am sorry."

Marian was touched, she hadn't imagined him to be the one to say sorry. "It's fine." She turned and pulled on her top, wincing slightly.

Robin picked it up at once.

"Is it your back?" He asked quietly.

She span around to look at him, "How do you know about those?"

"I saw them."

"Oh," she turned away and looked down.

"You don't need to be ashamed, it isn't your fault."

"But I should have been, should be, stronger, not feel the pain."

"No!" Robin found himself oddly indignant. "You have every right to feel the pain!"

"How do _you_ know?" She spat.

"I just, do." He sighed and looked away.

Marian sighed too and walked over to him. "Look I'm sorry, those Russians don't really, well, _like _a good argue, I suppose I've been deprived!" She tried to laugh off the meaning behind her words.

Robin still noticed. "I heard about your past too, really, I am sorry."

"It's fine!" Marian tried to laugh it off again, but it turned into a sob half way through, she sank to the floor still sobbing.

Robin followed and cradled her in his arms, Marian snuggled in and shut her eyes, bad idea.

_The bright light was intense after days of darkness, it hurt her arms and she creased up her eyes._

"_Tell us, what you know." A voice from behind her said._

"_I have told you, I know nothing!" Marian spluttered as someone smacked her around the head. The rope that bound her hands to the plastic chair, dug into her wrists._

"_Ahh, it seems our little English rose doesn't want to play! Use the shocker." The man walked away leaving Marian in the hands of two brutes. One went to a cupboard and pulled out a baton of some sorts. He raised it a pressed a button. Then he smacked it down onto her arm. She screamed as a shock wave bolted down her arm and then she realised, electricity..._

"_Marian, Marian!" She was being rocked gently and slowly opened her eyes..._

Robin stared down at the shacking girl in his arms.

"Marian, Marian!" He shouted and she slowly opened her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly, "just a flash back."

"Yeah." He nodded wisely.

"You know?" She raised an eyebrow, already the flash back was starting to fade.

"Yeah, I know, so," he decided to change the subject. "You want to talk?"

"Not yet," She turned away. "Not yet."

"Okay," he nodded, understanding that she wasn't ready. "Come on, there's a meeting in a minute, I'm sure John will want you to meet everyone!" He lifted her to her feet and led her out the door...

xxx

She smiled at Robin as they walked into the briefing room, he grinned back as John bounded up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey John." She smiled up at the large man as Robin went and sat down.

"Hello, you feeling a bit better?" John smiled down at her.

"Fine thanks." Marian lied.

"Good." He lead her around to the top of the table. "Time for you to meet the gang."

Marian nodded and looked out at the table.

"Guys!" John bellowed catching everyone's attention. "This is Marian." He put his arm back around her shoulder. "This is Much," the young man in a bandana nodded friendly. "Of course you know Djaq," Djaq and Marian both exchanged the 'hey girlfriend!' look. "And Will," the dark haired young man gave her a friendly wave. "And Robin it seems," Robin, who was sitting by her took her hand and kissed it gently.

"My Lady." The smiled and Marian smiled feeling herself turn pink.

"And this is Alan," A young man with ginger/blond hair gave her a cheeky grin. "And finally, Guy." John seemed to say his name reluctantly. A man with deep black eyes and black hair with way too much gel smiled at her, sleazily. She was used to those kinds of looks so shrugged it off.

"Marian, has just come back from Russia." The shock of his words transformed the gang as their heads shot up with worry. Marian paled slightly and looked down. Robin stood up and put his arms around her. "Marian will be staying at base, even though she won't be participating in runs until she is fully recovered." John continued.

"What!" Marian's head shot up. "No!"

"Yes Marian! After what has happened you need to rest." John said, sternly.

"Don't you think I've rested enough for the past eight years?!"Marian shot back.

"You need to rest!" John repeated.

"I'm not a glass vase, I won't brake!" Marian shouted.

"Everyone brakes Marian, everyone!"

"I don't _need_ to be mollycoddled!" She hissed.

"Not participating!" John said finally and walked out, Marian followed, going to her room, leaving a tense silence.

"I'll go to her." Guy decided, getting up.

"No," Robin put his hand out and stopped him. "I will."

"Why you?!" Guy pouted.

"Because she obviously trusts me!" The pair stood at odds and Djaq, seeing another argument (the pair had never got on) pulled Guy away.

"You go Robin." She ordered and Guy stormed away, leaving a smug Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

Marian was taking her anger out on her punch bag when Robin came in. He had to duck to be narrowly missed by a flying cushion.

"Oh Robin! Sorry! What's up?" She asked, she wasn't angry at _him _she reminded herself

"Just came to see if you were okay?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed.

"No," He took her hands in his, "you're not."

"I know," She slumped onto the bed. "But you know how long I waited to get out of that hell hole, and now he won't even let me out!"

"I know."

"But I want to."

"Want to what?"

"I want to be in the action."

"In the action?"

"In the danger."

"You've been in danger for the past eight years!"

"But I want the thrill!"

"The what now?"

"The _thrill_! You know, the exhilaration of catching someone, stopping a bomb, seizing a terrorist!"

"But Marian, you've spent eight years in a Russian prison!"

"And, what's your point?"

"Well, you're inexperienced!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh hu." He nodded.

"Fine then, fight me."

"What?!"

"Fight me."

"What? Marian, I can't fight you."

"Why not? Scared you'll lose?"

"No, I just don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, trust me, you wont." She smiled broadly.

"Okay," He sighed and stood in the middle of the room, hands held up, ready for an attack. She stood also and took the same stance. He attacked first, a poor punch, so she knew he was holding back. She wasn't having it and punched him on the jaw, though softly, and then flipped him carefully onto the bed. He lay stunned as she leant over him and pushed her forearm onto his neck.

"Do you give in?" She whispered.

He nodded and smiled. But as she pulled back he caught her arms and pulled her back down, joining their lips. She smiled into the kiss and pushed her lips onto his, then they made a daring leap and he pushed his tongue onto hers. They danced together, curling around each other. Marian pulled away and smiled.

"So now do you believe I should be on the grid?"

He took her in for a second, yes, he would love her on the grid, to be with him every day, fighting crime. But then he remembered the dangers and the broken woman he had had to hold together in the toilets. "Not yet Marian." He shook his head sadly.

"You men!" Marian pushed herself up angrily and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Robin was alarmed.

"Out!" She shouted and stormed out.

Robin sighed and flopped back on the bed.

Xxx

Marian stormed through the cold streets of Nottingham as she muttered.

"Inexperienced am I? Can't be on the grid? In danger?"

"Excuse me?" A voice asked from behind her.

"What?" She asked irritably, and then froze as she felt the cold circle of metal from gun being held at the bottom of her spine.

"Don't move, come quietly and we won't hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...**

It had been three hours since Marian left when Robin strolled into the grid.

"Where's Marian?" Djaq asked.

"She's gone out." Robin said, simply.

Suddenly there was a loud shout.

"Robin! You should see this!" It was Alan.

"Alan?" Robin hurried into the mainframe, a large room covered in computers all buzzing away, and hurried over to Alan's computer. There was a video playing from you tube. Alan re-wound it and played.

"Oh God." was all Robin said.

Xxx

Marian spluttered as water was splashed over her. She had been in this position before, plastic chair, hands behind back. Vulnerable.

But something new was the video camera, different, it was pointing straight at her. Ah.

"Hello, you MI5, no?" The African asked her, his comrade by his side

"Well, not officially, no, but I suppose I'll do."

The two men looked confused.

"Yes!" She sighed.

"You read?"

"Well duh!"

The two men looked confused again and Marian realised she would have to keep English to a minimum.

"Yes I do."

"You read this."

The young man showed her a grotty piece of paper.

"'I swear to be loyal to Al-Qaida? I will kill all English men? What the hell?" She read and scowled up at them. "No!"

"No?" The two men once again looked confused.

"No. N.O. No I will not."

The first man nodded to his friend.

He pulled out a long sword and held it to her neck.

"You do as we say."

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...**

Robin paced nervously over the main frame floor.

"What!" Ah John was here.

The door slammed open.

"Hi John." Robin smiled weakly.

"What the hell is going on here Robin?"

"Well, we don't really know. Marian went out and next second she's on the internet, with a sword to her neck!"

"Robin!" Alan shouted suddenly.

"What?"

"She's on."

Robin scrambled over to the TV screen. There was Marian, a huge sword held to her neck, looking like she couldn't care less!!!

He sighed deeply.

"We get her out." John said, firmly.

"Yes, but how?" Alan asked.

"Call a meeting," Robin instructed.

Alan nodded and ran off towards the briefing room.

"I'm going to my office Robin, I want a plan in half an hour! I've just got her back, I am not losing her _again_!" John stormed off to his office.

"Locksley!"Robin spun around to see Gisbourne.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"I heard you messed up with Marian!"

"Well you heard wrong!"

"Oh really, she's stuck with a sword on a neck I heard. Well, that's what happens when you trust a Locksley!"

"Shut your face!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure yet but it will involve your balls being stuffed down your throat!"

Gisbourne smirked and walked away, leaving Robin, running a hand through his hair.

Xxx

Robin looked around at the people sat at the table, each held an identical look of concern. Guy wasn't there fortunately, so Robin wasn't distracted with thoughts of beating his balls in.

"So, what do we know?" He turned to Much and Alan.

"Well..." Much began, but Alan cut him off.

"The two guys are Irab Shiral and Kelan Ecnel, they're illegal immigrants from Africa but with do other criminal record. My bet is, they've been hired to do this." He sat back in his seat, satisfied.

"But do we know where they are?"

"Well, erm... Much?" Alan looked at him.

"Well not yet no, but she's supposed to be broadcast soon, so we can trace the signal." Much explained.

"When? When will she be broadcast?" Robin thumped his hands on the table.

"In about five minutes." Much said, simply.

"What!?" Robin exclaimed.

"All the trackers are set up!" Much added hastily, "we'll be ready."

Xxx

There was a beeping noise and a red light came on, on the camera. Marian watched it, dubiously.

"We live now." One man, Irab, she thought his name was, told her. "You read!"

Once again the grubby piece of paper was shoved in front of her face. She glared at it, scanning through it. From what she could tell, they wanted her to read this, something about how all English men will be stopped or she would die, and they would broadcast it on the news or something.

She looked up at the man again and straight into his eyes. He stared back and rustled the paper aggressively.

"I'm not reading this shit!" Marian smirked as the man pushed his sword up her neck.

"Read, or die!"

"I'll die here today because I haven't read this idiotic crap!" She shouted and smiled at the camera. "If you're watching this Robin," she added sweetly. "Then I want you to know that you are just like all the other thick men in my life!"

Xxx

Robin stared at the screen. Djaq was sobbing slightly in the background at the sight of her best friend at sword point.

"She's lost it." Alan decided.

"Shut up!" Robin commanded through gritted teeth.

"Got one!" Much suddenly shouted and Robin ran over to his screen as millions of numbers appeared on it. "It's been hidden in a code, but a simple one, de-coding now." He clicked a button as the numbers started to unscramble before his, and everyone else around the screens eyes. "Got it!" he declared and Robin stared at the screen. Djaq sat with her fingers poised over a keyboard. "9, 1, 2, 1." Djaq typed in the numbers and everyone crowded around her.

"Got the address 88, Oak drive, Nottingham High way, left, right, left!"

"Okay people, now we need a plan." Robin sighed and looked around at them. "Any ideas?" They shook their heads sadly then suddenly there was a quiet voice.

"I do." Will said, they all turned to look at him. "Well erm... can anyone speak Arabic?"

"I do." Djaq nodded.

"Then we might be in with a chance." Will smiled.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...**

Marian looked down at the sword and gulped, this was a bad position, a really bad position.

"You will read!" The man hissed.

"Oh really?" Marian smirked slightly.

"You read this!" He insisted.

"No! I will never read that!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You'll have to kill me first," she hissed.

He sighed. "As you wish." He nodded to his comrade and he started to slowly push the sword up into her throat. It started to draw blood and she screamed.

Ring ring

"What is that?" The men looked around wildly.

Ring ring

They both looked cautiously at the telephone on the side.

Ring ring

"Shall I answer?"

"What do you think you idiot!"

The man hurried humbly over to the phone and picked it up.

"طلعت? … غير أنّ لماذا? مصيدة… الآن… موافقة… نحن إرادة!"

The man spoke in Arabic over the phone, then turned back to his friend.

"We need to get out it's a trap. They said to go out the back way, they won't be covering there!" He turned to Marian. "Get up!"

She did and stumbled over to him.

"Are we going out? Oh good! I do like an outing!" She smirked knowing that the men couldn't understand a word.

They pushed her over to the door and out into the morning air.

She squinted slightly in the morning light and watched as her breath made trails over the cold air. Suddenly there was a commotion to the side of them and out came Robin!

Marian smiled in relief as Alan and Will followed him and easily tackled the two men to the ground.

"MI5?" She asked.

They nodded.

"Well you took your time!"

Marian smiled as Will and Alan knocked out the two men as Robin started to cut her bounds, the feeling of her skin on his sent fireworks up her arms and she hoped he couldn't tell.

When she was realised she shook her arms to regain circulation.

"Are you okay?" Robin was concerned.

"Yeah," she said blankly then turned to Will. "How did you find me?"

" Erm, we tracked the TV signal." Will explained awkwardly, looking from one to the other.

"Good, come on, let's go." She lead them out of the garden, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart and the fireworks that still spread up her skin at every possible moment.

Xxx

"Marian, thank God you're safe!" John enveloped her in a hug and Marian smiled slightly.

"So, will you let me back in the team?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Well..." John struggled slightly. "I don't want you getting involved..."

"I think she already is involved." Guy chipped in and Marian smiled gratefully at him as Robin glared, feeling the green monster build up in him.

"Okay then," John sighed. "Welcome back!"

Next time...

_She smiled at him. "Maybe I will..."_

_Xxx_

"_We need to go down there." John decided._

"_What into the sea?" Alan wrinkled his nose._

"_Yes, Marian, Robin, you're in..." John nodded at the pair._

_Xxx_

"_We need to cut it! Come on! You have two minutes to get that wire cut, or the UKs internet, is lost!" The sound in her ear was not reassuring and Marian looked desperately at Robin, he wasn't there..._

**IMPORTANT!**

**The next episode will be a NEW STORY! Called Hoods-episode 2 **


End file.
